


Cursed.

by VelociraptorsDontLie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Might change though, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelociraptorsDontLie/pseuds/VelociraptorsDontLie
Summary: Well, When you're cursed, you're cursed - Whatcha gonna do about it? Not much you can do when you can't relay the problem verbally...or physically.Of course. The life with four legs and fur isn't all that bad when you think about it.





	Cursed.

Four legs and fur. Great. 

How did it come to this? Wandering the streets of America on four paws, sticking to shadows on super hot days so the pads of her feet didn't burn. She knew how it came to this, she really did but it seemed rather hard to believe. 

Who would she tell? Who would believe that she had dated a man with a thoroughly obsessive witch in all that baggage he was hauling over his shoulder? He hadn't even unloaded it before it came to bite her in the ass, a woman that was so hell-bent on making this particular man hers, that she had completely skipped over threatening and went straight to cursing. 

What luck to be turned into the one creature that people abandoned on the daily. 

Pure white fur was dirty within days, paws ached and all she wanted was a nice hot bath, some food and a little shelter. All the things that humans had a right to have...oh right, She wasn't human anymore. She had resorted to begging, what else was a dog to do? Searching for water was difficult on hot days, some humans were nice though and perhaps poured out a water bottle for her to drink from the stream; others might throw down some scraps of food. 

It helped that some people were heavily swayed to bend to the whims of a pure white German Shepherd, especially when she's beaming up at them with a sad look on her face. But some people were just downright monsters, and that didn't include actual monsters. Months upon Months of whining, begging and aching for anyone with enough to humanity to at least give you more than an inch of ham. 

She'd given up all hope of the curse being reversed, or ever reversing by itself. She'd heard tell of hunters and when she came into contact with some, she heard the names of a pair of famous hunters among their community, but she'd never actually seen the brothers in question.  It also helped her to know, that even though she fell victim, there were still people helping against these supernatural monsters. 

This particular day was a little bit more forgiving with the heat, but it was still warm, she was starving yet again, parched for water yet again and she wondered how much longer she would make it. Then her luck seemed to change when she noticed them, The two men who had walked out of a restaurant and sat down on a nearby bench, one was taller, the other shorter.

Both were still super tall. 

Still, there was a chance for food when she caught the upset glance the taller man gave her in passing. Timidly did she walk over, sensing the opportunity and plonking her tail end down on the ground in front of the bench they had sat on and gently, quietly, started to whine. Begging had been the biggest asset considering the witch had been generous in the dog breed given, and she found that most men would give her food if they sported the whole 'biker man' look - they tended to be quite the softies for a watery-eyed look.

''Dude, what's this dog doing?'' the shorter of the two spoke to his friend. Upon the words she shuffled closer, pushing the tip of her black nose against the knee of the taller man. He looked down at the food in his hands, then back to her before figuring out what she wanted. 

''She's begging.'' He answered to his friend.

''Oh good, just what we need.'' the distaste in the man's voice was evident, She knew he wasn't much liking her presence but the other man didn't seem to want to leave her hungry. So gently, she lifted both paws and put them on his leg. He sharply breathed in, breaking at her display of cuteness. ''Dean. She's adorable.'' He spoke, pulling out some of the meat from inside Dean's sandwich and held it out to her. ''Here.''

Meat was a rarity to get, some people would throw bread, others would give something similar. 

''Sam!'' his friend, who she now knew to be Dean, spoke. He looked offended, staring between his sandwich, brother and the dog with wide eyes. She could finally put faces to names, The Winchesters. Dean sounded appalled at the sight of giving a stray dog good meat but softened at the way she gently removed it from Sam's hand. Perhaps they would be able to help, she wondered lightly as she chewed on the meat; making a small noise at what she tasted.

Bacon. 

Dean had bacon in his sandwich and his brother stole some to give to her, she briefly considered following them everywhere. As she ate, Sam's large hand dropped over her head, fingers digging into the sides of her ear. It was wonderful, she hadn't ever been stroked in this formed. Kids had wanted too, of course, the big fluffy puppy staring at them with flat ears, but their parents always shooed them away. 

A thought went through her head, being a dog was good if you had someone to take care of you, maybe these two would have her; if she could persuade Dean. 

''Sam! Come on dude, she's filthy.''

''She looks like she's been out on the street for a long time.'' Dean looked at his brother with squinted eyes as Sam continued to stroke her head, thoroughly amused with the way her eyes started to close and the way her head started to lean further into his hand. Dean could see the clogs moving in his brothers head, the soft way Sam was looking at the dog and instantly knew exactly what his baby brother was thinking. 

''Oh no, no way.''

''Dean...''

''No! I'm not adopting a damn dog, Sam!'' Dean argued, his voice loud but not quite in shouting range. ''We'd have to look after it and feed it, take it for walks.''

Sam laughed. ''Yeah I know, I had a dog once, remember. She'll be fine, We have the bunker now.'' And as if she had added water to a cooking fire, she shuffled over to Dean and pushed her muzzle into his free hand, gently demanding to be stroked by him. ''Look and she already loves you.'' Dean stared down into the brown eyes of a pure white -but mucky- German Shepherd and of course, what other way would it go?

''She's not getting in my car like that.''

''Yes!'' Sam cheered, hands placing themselves either side of her head. ''You hear that, girl? you're coming home with us.'' she barked, her only little doggy way of cheering, along with her fluffy tail wagging a mile a minute. ''Let's go back to the motel or something, get her bathed and stuff. Dean! Wanna choose a name for her?''

''No.'' Dean replied, finishing off his meal and standing up to walk away.

Sam looked down at her with raised eyebrows. ''We'll think of a name later then.''

All in all, Sam thought she was pretty well behaved and trained for a stray dog. As she walked beside him without so much as a collar or leash and without being told to, the way she did what he said without hesitation. Though, bathing her was another a story, trying to clean all the muck and grime off of her in a motel bathroom without the staff finding out that they had a dog in the motel was a feat in itself.

But once she was clean, she looked amazing.

''Dean look! She's so fluffy!'' He looked up from the laptop on the table and to the white dog that came bouncing out of the bathroom. ''That's a lot of hair.'' She bounded about, happy to be cleaned and white again, her fur felt soft and Sam had brushed through most of the matting that she had tried to keep to a minimum. Dean gave in to the throes of dog owning and dropped a hand on her head, absently stroking whilst continuing the research on the laptop. 

''We should get her some stuff before heading out on the road after the case too.'' Sam came out of the bathroom after cleaning it, Dean only hummed in reply. The rest of the day was virtually quiet, the brother stayed in a researched and all she really got from it was that they hunting a vampire in the area. She laid calmly by their feet, taking the food they willingly gave her. 

Dean was the better for it. He would pile mounds of food, or order enough for an elephant and the leftovers that he couldn't eat went to her. The man could eat too, she'd been found in the early morning, so in an entire day, Dean had already eaten near enough four full-sized meals. 

The sun had finally disappeared when the brothers got up and ready to leave. Sam had thrown all stuff into the back of the car while Dean had grabbed the bag of weapons before turning to her. ''Do not drool in my car.'' She tiled her head cutely and jumped into the back of the car when Dean moved aside. 

Dean parked the car near an alleyway, Both Brothers getting out and Sam had the sense to open the back door to roll the window door for her. It wasn't a hot night, She supposed she could stay in the car like a good girl and protect it. 

''Let's gank the son of a bitch.'' 

She watched the brothers walk away from the car and turn into the alleyway and from there she patiently waited. A cat passed a few minutes later, gave her a stare of hate and moved on without a fuss, a bit strange but she didn't really care. After a little bit longer, she started to get worried. It was only supposed to be one vampire, after all, a lone wolf of sorts. 

That was when she heard the sudden shout of pain that sounded very much like Dean's, only familiar because he had made the same sound when she jumped on him earlier. The window was small but she managed to fit through, running from the car and turning into the alleyway that they had done half an hour ago. From there she saw Dean, struggling with a rather large Vamp that seemed to bigger than Sam. 

She stayed low to the ground, stalking up on the vampire quickly with her muzzle raised, growling ferociously. There wasn't much she could do as a do, but she was a German Shepherd with a sharp set of teeth, and as the Vampire chuckled condescendingly, he failed to protect himself against the lunge. Dean only stared in a dazed shock, sliding to the floor while the dog Sam had been adamant to keep was ripping out the throat of a vampire. 

It was Sam yet again, who had the common sense to help her and behead the bloodsucker before she was injured. Smiling between her and Dean proudly and overjoyed that she had come to the rescue. 

Dean gave a laugh of disbelief as she turned to him, slinking over to make sure he was okay - blood staining her once clean face and ripping off her muzzle. ''Oh yeah, you look like a real Lady.'' 

''Come on, Man.'' Sam helped his brother off the ground, and giving the Vampire a once over to make sure it was indeed dead. ''Good girl.'' Sam praised her, patting the top of her head while her tail wagged happily. Dean rolled his eyes but Sam knew the dog had won him over, even as he started to walk away. 

''Well!? Let's go then! I need to sleep!'' Sam chuckled and followed his brother, while she stood for a moment and watched them walk on, glad that she had met them when she did.   ''Lady! Let's go!'' 

Lady, huh? 

Well, She supposed that was a good enough name for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had sitting on my computer. Something may come of it, something might not. Of course, there are so many seasons of Supernatural that it's hard to keep up. 
> 
> So, we'll see.  
> Let me know what you think though.


End file.
